


By Any Other Name

by Falahime



Series: I Can't Think Up A Clever Name for Haikyu Fics Right Now [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Kuroken - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Still misunderstandings abound, background AsaNoya - Freeform, pretty fluffy and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falahime/pseuds/Falahime
Summary: “U-um, Suga— Koushi—” Daichi stammered.“Oh my god, you’re proposing.”“What?”“Huh?”“Huh?” Daichi repeated dumbly.“You’re not?” Suga paled.“Did you...want me to?”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: I Can't Think Up A Clever Name for Haikyu Fics Right Now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000623
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137
Collections: stories that touched me





	By Any Other Name

“You know...” Suga said slowly. He sat on the couch, pressed next to Daichi as they browsed Asahi’s recent inundation of travel pictures on Suga’s phone.

“What?” Daichi asked once Suga showed no sign of actually continuing.

“I guess I never took Nishinoya for the type,” he said cryptically.

“Uh, what type?” Daichi knew he had to be missing something. There was no way Suga could mean ‘Asahi’s type’ or ‘the type to go for Asahi’ because, well, that hadn’t been up for debate for years. Like, high school years.

“This,” Suga said, pointing to a picture at frustration. Daichi squinted at the screen and Suga blew up the picture.

He still couldn't really tell but guessed Suga was pointing at the ring on the chain Nishinoya wore around his neck. “The...type to get married?” 

Suga sighed in exasperation at Daichi’s obtuseness, which Daichi didn’t really appreciate but was used to all the same. “The type to be so...” Suga made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “That ring is in every picture! That can’t be coincidence!”

“Well,” Daichi said slowly, not really understanding what the big deal was. “Nishinoya’s in every picture and the ring is on him, so...” He shrugged hopefully.

“You don’t get it,” Suga huffed and Daichi couldn’t really argue with that. “Sometimes it’s on a necklace, but the necklace is _always_ on the outside of his shirt. But let’s say he wears a coat and is bundled up like a little Nishinoya snowman—” Suga started flipping through pictures intently.

“Are snowmen bundled up?”

“They wear scarves,” Suga said immediately. “Here.” He shoved the phone in Daichi’s face. “You would _think_ that your _ring_ on your _necklace_ would be under your scarf, right? But no!” Daichi had to pull the phone back from his face; Suga held it so close he was going cross-eyed. “It’s conveniently now on his hand!”

“Well, it is a ring,” Daichi tried lamely.

“Daichi,” Suga said flatly. “I feel like you’re being intentionally Daichi about this.”

He didn’t bother repressing a laugh at that. “I don’t know any other way to be. Pretty sure my unintentional Daichi is about the same.” Suga sighed and rolled his eyes. “You’re right. I don’t get what the problem with Nishinoya’s ring is.”

“It’s not a problem with the ring itself,” Suga said, sounding a little pouty. “It’s just...” Daichi waited as Suga searched his brain for the words. “Do they really have to be so sickeningly sweet grossly in love all the time?”

Daichi burst out laughing, then affectionately ruffled Suga’s hair. “I think you’re just upset that you don’t get to tease Asahi about his pining anymore. You must be bored, losing your favorite pastime.”

“That’s not it...well, not all of it,” Suga corrected, leaning into Daichi’s hand, until the ruffling turned into stroking.

“I thought you were happy for them,” Daichi ventured.

“I was. Am.” Suga took a breath. “I am. Of course I am.”

“Are you...” Daichi didn’t know the question to ask. It was no secret he was pretty dense when it came to relationships, a fact Suga didn’t hesitate to remind him of. He thought he had some idea of what Suga was actually upset about but he didn’t want to ask and be horribly wrong and make things even worse by being totally off the mark. “Jealous?” he guessed.

Suga’s voice was eerily neutral. “Why would you say that?”

“Well.” Daichi licked his lip nervously. “Our friends are newly engaged—”

“Asahi proposed almost a year ago.”

“Okay, our friends still act newly engaged—” Daichi smiled wryly as Suga snorted. “And are traveling the world but we’ve been together four years—”

“Almost five,” Suga corrected.

“—and we have no romantic travel pictures to spam to friends because we just kind of keep on the downlow and work all the time.” He didn’t know when his hand had drifted down and his fingers intertwined with Suga’s; his hands seemed to have a mind of their own ever since they’d started dating. Touching Suga was just something he did, whether he intended to or not. Fortunately, Suga didn’t seem to mind. “I guess I can’t blame you for getting bored with this.”

“Oh, Daichi, _no_ ," Suga said immediately, putting a hand on Daichi's thigh.

“Are you sure?” Daichi asked.

“Of course I’m sure.” Suga tossed the phone to the other end of the couch and climbed into his lap, straddling him so he could hold Daichi’s face in his hands. “Are you kidding? With how hard I worked to get you? You’re stuck with me.”

“I don’t recall you working that hard.”

“That’s only because you don’t know about the underground prizefights, back alley brawls, and various hits I had to put out on anybody that showed the slightest interest in you,” Suga said without missing a beat. “Michimiya doesn’t know how close she came to a busted kneecap. She dodged a bullet there. Almost literally.”

Daichi blinked up at him, his face still sandwiched between Suga’s hands. “I love you but you said that a little too convincingly.”

“The last half of that sentence was totally unnecessary. Try again.”

_“So you liked the pictures?”_

“Yeah, you guys look like you’re having a lot of fun,” Daichi said, trying to talk on the phone and cook dinner at the same time.

 _“We are,”_ Asahi said, with a tinge of embarrassment. _“It’s Daichi,”_ Daichi heard him whisper, presumably to Nishinoya. 

“Tell Nishinoya hello for us,” Daichi said with a smirk.

 _“HELLO, MOM AND DAD!”_ Daichi knew he wasn’t on speaker and assumed Asahi still held the phone; he hoped that whatever their current living arrangement, they didn’t have close neighbors. 

_“Noya says hi.”_

“Yeah, I heard that before he ruptured my eardrum,” Daichi said dryly and Asahi chuckled. “Mom’s not home, he had some meeting going on at school. But I’ll pass it along.” He cleared his throat. “He, uh, noticed that Nishinoya is, uh, pretty proud of his ring.”

 _“Really?”_ Asahi asked as if he wasn’t the one who gave it to him.

“He pointed out that Nishinoya makes sure it’s visible in every picture.”

 _“Really?!”_ Asahi asked again, even more surprised this time. He laughed sheepishly. _“I didn’t actually notice. That’s...”_

“If you say anything about it being cute, I’m hanging up right now,” Daichi threatened. 

Asahi laughed but didn’t say anything for a second, distracted by Nishinoya asking a question in the background. Daichi couldn’t quite make it out and was just thankful that Nishinoya actually did have some concept of inside voice. He caught the tail end of the conversation, a quick, _“Alright, Asahi, I’ll be back”_ filtered through the phone along with what sounded suspiciously like a quick kiss.

 _“Sorry about that,”_ Asahi said.

“So...just ‘Asahi,’ huh?” Daichi noticed. “No more Asahi-san for you?”

 _“Oh...no.”_ Asahi huffed a self-deprecating chuckle. _“We’d meet new people and they’d think my name was actually Asahisan.”_ Daichi laughed. _“So I told him to...um...yeah.”_ Daichi rolled his eyes even though Asahi obviously couldn’t see him. _“Sometimes he still uses the honorific, out of habit I think.”_

“So are you calling him Yuu now then?” Daichi expected Asahi to sputter or be embarrassed, but to his surprise, he just laughed.

 _“We actually talked about it. But he laughed it off and...”_ Asahi trailed off, the last few words sounding increasingly self-conscious.

“And?” Daichi pressed.

 _“And he said that...”_ There was a distinct pause as Asahi self-edited his next words. _“That he prefers me using 'Noya.'”_

Daichi knew Asahi was leaving something out. “That’s it?”

 _“Yeah?”_ Asahi tried.

“Are you sure? You don’t sound sure. What were you going to actually going to say?”

 _“N-nothing.”_ Silence filled the space as Daichi waited him out. He could practically hear Asahi sweating. _“He said it was like a petnamejustfromme, okay?”_ He finally blurted out in a rush. Daichi burst out laughing. _“Happy?”_

“Yeah,” Daichi laughed. “You guys are something else.”

 _“Glad you think so,”_ Asahi said, sounding anything but. _“What about you?”_

“What about us?”

 _“Well. You and Suga have been dating almost five years.”_ Daichi waited, not knowing what that had to do with anything. _“When did you start using Suga’s first name?”_

“Huh?”

_“Huh?”_

Daichi frowned to himself. “I— I don’t? Am...am I supposed to? Why, has he said something about this?”

_“N-no! I just thought, you probably...I mean, it’s none of my business.”_

“Do you think he wants me to?” Daichi asked. Suga had acted oddly defensive the other day when they were looking at Asahi and Nishinoya’s pictures and despite how the conversation had ended (with them making out on the couch) Daichi still felt like something was off. He still worried that Suga wanted something from him that he couldn’t give because he had no freakin’ clue what it actually _was_. Just because Suga claimed he wasn’t tired of him didn’t mean he didn’t want...more. Would using his first name level up their relationship somehow? 

_“I have no clue,”_ Asahi admitted honestly. _“I’d, uh, try to find out for you but...”_

“Yeah. You couldn’t be sneaky to save your life.”

 _“Gee, thanks for believing in me,”_ Asahi said flatly. _“But...you’re not wrong.”_

  
Daichi tried to pinpoint exactly how he ended up at an izakaya drinking with Kuroo, at what point his brain had completely failed him and said, “Sure, sounds like fun, _go out drinking with Kuroo Tetsurou_.” It’s not like they were friends; there had to be someone else in town that he knew to entertain him for the evening. Daichi didn't even know he had Kuroo's number in his phone—or worse, that Kuroo had his. Or _why_. At least if Suga had come along, he could do most of the talking, but he’d had something to do at his folks’ place that he couldn’t get out of. 

But speaking of Suga...

Well, Kuroo was also dating his high school crush and former teammate. Their situations were kind of similar—similar enough. Heck, Kuroo and Kenma went back even further than Daichi did with Suga. So maybe Kuroo would be a good person to ask about the whole name thing, right? Maybe he’d have some sort of insight, some personal experience? Couldn’t hurt to ask, Daichi figured.

He immediately regretted it after Kuroo laughed uncontrollably for about five minutes straight.

Wiping his eyes, lopsided smirk back in place, he shrugged. “Kenma's always been Kenma.” The smirk twisted into something slightly more devious. “And sometimes Kitten.”

Daichi choked mid-drink, beer spewing across their table but (un)fortunately missing Kuroo. “ _Kitten_?” Daichi croaked out, mopping the table with napkins.

Kuroo smiled in that secretive, smug, infuriatingly Kuroo way that made Daichi regret ever telling him about his dilemma. Or agreeing to meet for drinks. Or meeting him in high school. Okay, maybe he didn’t actually regret that, but almost.

“Anyway,” Kuroo continued, his smirk dropping as he shrugged again, “I don’t actually know what to tell you. I’ve been ‘Kuro’ forever and I hold that to my delicate maiden’s heart as a special treasure of a nickname that Kenma made especially for me.” He sighed dramatically, fingertips pressed against his chest. The other hand still held his beer, which kind of ruined the pining maiden image. After holding his pose for a moment, he took a swig and landed his mug on the table. “The only time he uses my first name is when he’s mad and I’m in trouble,” he finished dryly.

Daichi groaned and scrubbed his face with a hand before finishing off his mug. "Great."

“Hey, despite being a very nice, helpful person—” Kuroo’s sly grin was back at Daichi’s tired glare, “I unfortunately don’t have a solution to every problem.” He cocked his head slightly, which, with his stupid rooster hair, made him look too birdlike. “Why don’t you ask him yourself? Or just give it a try and see what happens?”

"Sure." With a resigned sigh, Daichi signaled for another beer, resolved to steer the conversation in some other direction. There was no point in telling Kuroo more and having him cackle at him even more. It’s not like they were close; why the hell was he even asking him for advice? 

“Y’know, Sawamura. For what it’s worth...I’m pretty sure Kenma only sticks to ‘Kuro’ because it’s a syllable shorter than ‘Tetsurou’ so it’s less effort for him. He doesn’t even love me enough to waste time on my name,” Kuroo whined. Daichi wondered how many beers Kuroo had knocked back before he’d showed up.

“That...that can’t be true,” Daichi finished lamely. He didn’t know Kenma well—or at all, really—but that actually sounded like it might fit. “Though...”

“Though what?”

“Doesn’t he call Hinata by his first name?”

Kuroo looked like Daichi had punched him. Worse, probably. “You’re saying that he loves Chibi—Hinata more than he loves me?”

“No,” Daichi said, irritated. “I’m saying that ‘Hinata’ is longer than ‘Shoyo.’ So maybe...it really is...”

Kuroo’s eyes narrowed. “So you’re saying if I want Kenma to call me by my first name, I have to change my name to something that’s one syllable?”

“Maybe?” Daichi shrugged. “You know him better than I do.”

“I’d hope so,” Kuroo said automatically, already distracted thinking up possible single-syllable names.

“Y’know, it’s probably not that at all,” Daichi ventured before Kuroo could spiral too far downward. “Give him some credit. I’m sure we’re reading too much into it. I mean, if he’s willingly put up with you this long—”

“Hey!”

“I’m just saying.”

In the end, Suga’s persistent moodiness caused Daichi to panic and he decided to just go for it. He had no clue what else to do and it was driving him crazy from thinking about it too much and his friends and not-friends had been absolutely zero help in figuring out what to do.

So he might have been unusually nervous and excessively serious for an otherwise random Saturday evening at home. “U-um, Suga— _Koushi_ —” he stammered.

“Oh my god, you’re proposing.”

“What?”

“Huh?”

“Huh?” Daichi repeated dumbly.

“You’re not?” Suga paled.

“Did you...want me to?” 

“Of course! I’ve been waiting since high school!”

“We’ve only been dating four years!”

“Almost five! And that doesn’t mean I can’t have been waiting since high school!”

“Why didn’t you just propose to me, then?” Daichi asked, wondering how this conversation had escalated so quickly. Something in the back of his mind was screaming at him—was this why Suga had seemed so withdrawn and preoccupied since that conversation about Nishinoya’s ring? Daichi felt like an idiot. He’d suspected that Suga was jealous, but he never would have guessed it was because—

“I didn’t want to rush you and scare you off! You know how you are!”

“Nooo?” Daichi frowned slightly. “What does that even mean?”

“You’re just so...” Suga gestured at Daichi’s body. “So Daichi.”

“That’s not helping.”

“You’re just the All-American—”

“I’m Japanese.”

“—team captain, local cop, dependable, earnest, steadfast type. You’re very...by-the-book. So I thought you’d want to be the proposer.”

“The earnest, steadfast type?” Daichi repeated, mentally still trying to catch up with the conversation.

“And the manly, sexy, perfect husband type.” Suga frowned a bit in thought. “And the rail me till I cry and can’t walk without a limp for two days type, but that’s neither here nor there and now I’m just getting distracted.”

“ _Suga_.” Daichi grimaced in embarrassment.

Suga barked a laugh at the not-quite-reprimand, but it turned into an ugly, awkward sound. “This isn’t...you weren’t proposing, were you?”

Daichi flinched, not knowing what to say quick enough to fix the situation. But the reaction confirmed Suga’s fear and he started to fold in on himself, staring at the floor, embarrassed.

“Hey.” Daichi reached for him, relieved that Suga allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. “It...it wasn’t, exactly—”

“I can see that. I’m sorry, now this is weird. I tried not to bring it up because I didn't want to pressure you...I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m so embarrassed.”

“But,” Daichi said with emphasis. “If that’s what you want then...give me a do-over. Let me do it properly.”

“Don’t do it just because I want it!” Suga’s voice quavered. “You need to want it too.” Now the lip tremble was in full effect and despite looking angry and trying to glare, his eyes were wet. “Don’t propose because of a misunderstanding. I want you to want to marry me.”

“I do!” Daichi insisted and a moment later, staring at Suga’s beautiful, adorably pouty angry face, Daichi started to laugh.

“Why do you always laugh at me when I’m crying?!” Suga squawked, punching Daichi’s shoulder.

“I’m not laughing at you,” Daichi said, smile still on his face as he squeezed Suga tighter. “I’m laughing at me. For being so stupid.”

“Well,” Suga conceded with a sniff. “I guess...that’s probably—” He didn’t finish his sentence before Daichi was kissing him softly. 

“And you always kiss me to shut me up,” Suga murmured when they finally parted. “Don’t think I don’t know your tricks, Sawamura Daichi.” 

“Mmm.” Daichi kissed him again. “But it works.”

“Only temporarily,” Suga chirped, running his fingernails along Daichi’s scalp, eliciting a groan. Despite Suga calling out Daichi’s tricks, they both knew that Suga had way more in his repertoire and wasn’t afraid to use them. “So are you going to tell me what you were being so stupid about?”

“No,” Daichi replied, kissing the angle of Suga’s jaw and working slowly down his neck. 

“Daichi,” Suga moaned breathily, his voice sounding absolutely sinful and he knew it. He slowly trailed fingernails down the back of Daichi’s neck before leaning in and nibbling at an earlobe. “Please tell me,” he whispered, breath hot on Daichi’s ear.

“Suga.” Daichi swallowed thickly. “I know what you’re doing.” He tried to sound firm but failed miserably. 

“Mm, but it works,” Suga repeated his earlier words back to him, smirk evident in his voice. He kissed the corner of Daichi’s mouth before looking at him, eyes large and pleading. “Tell me?”

“Fine.” Daichi sighed in defeat and thunked his forehead onto Suga’s shoulder, the erotically-charged atmosphere dissipating rapidly. Well, except for one of Suga’s hands that had snuck under Daichi’s shirt and was lightly brushing random patterns along his ribs and back. Daichi supposed it was meant to be comforting but he knew from experience that could go south pretty quickly, pun intended. “I was wondering when I should— if I should—” he huffed in exasperation at his own waffling. “If you want me to call you by your name.”

Suga’s hand stilled against his back for a moment but Suga said nothing. Heart sinking, afraid of what expression he’d see, Daichi raised his head to look at him. 

“Um,” Suga said, brow furrowed just barely in confusion, “haven’t you been using my name this whole time? Did I miss something?”

“Your first name.”

“Oh.” Suga blinked. “Oh!” He canted his head to the side and the lazy trails resumed against Daichi’s skin. “Do you...want to use my first name?”

Daichi sighed. Why was this such a difficult conversation. “Well, you use my first name, and I just thought...maybe ‘Suga’ is too...”

“But that’s what you call me. It’s your name for me so...” The random skimming of Suga’s fingertips became quite obviously less random as they started experimentally dipping below Daichi’s waistband with increasing frequency.

 _Pretty much what Nishinoya said when Asahi asked_ , Daichi thought. “But it’s also what Asahi calls you,” he blurted.

“Daichi.” Suga’s tone was stony and his hands froze. “Are you really going to ruin the mood by bringing up _Asahi_ when my hands are halfway down your pants?”

“They aren’t halfway,” Daichi said without thinking, then cringed knowing that was definitely not the right answer and he’d just made everything worse.

“They would have been!” He reached in and pinched his butt for emphasis. 

“I’m sorry.” Daichi tightened his arms around Suga before he could extricate himself. “I just...” He grimaced at what he was about to say. “When we’re...y’know...in, um...bed...” He bit his bottom lip nervously and risked a glance at Suga, who by his smirk obviously knew but of course wouldn’t help him out. “Anyway. Your voice saying my name is one of the most beautiful sounds in the world to me. So I just started wondering if...fuck, I feel so stupid. Nevermind. I doubt me saying your name does anything—”

“Say that again,” Suga whispered. Judging by how Suga’s fingers were gripping into Daichi’s hips—now underneath the waistband of both his pants and his underwear, Daichi realized with some surprise—and Suga’s eyes were too wide and intent, Daichi figured he was either in some really bad or some _really good_ trouble.

“Huh?” he asked brilliantly. 

Fortunately, Suga gave him a pass, though now he could feel the fingernails digging into the skin over his hipbones even as he leaned in closer. “The you love your name in my mouth thing.”

“That...” Daichi was having trouble forming words the closer Suga’s mouth got to his. “That sounds way pornier than what I said.”

“I’d take porny right about now.”

“I _said_ ,” Daichi’s voice slipped low and husky. “That your voice saying my name is one of the most beautiful sounds in the world to me.”

Their faces were so close now that Daichi could see the flutter in Suga’s eyelids as they closed. The kiss was more urgent this time, leaving both of them slightly breathless when they finally broke apart.

“What are you waiting for?” Suga looked at him with half-lidded eyes and licked his lip. “I thought you were going to put your name in my mouth.”

“ _Fuck_ , Suga—” Daichi groaned, trying to keep it together.

“Oh, I’m trying!” Suga laughed breathily. “Help me out here.” He nuzzled into Daichi’s neck, nipping, kissing, sucking. “Y’know..you could just make it so good that I forget my own name. I’d be so far gone you could call me whatever you want. That would solve your problem, right?” 

“You—” Daichi growled, before hefting Suga up and he automatically wrapped his legs around Daichi’s waist. 

“I’m heavier than I look,” Suga said, as if Daichi hadn’t carried him into the bedroom like this dozens of times. “Don’t blow your back out.”

“It’s not my back I’m blowing out,” Daichi said as he tossed Suga on the bed, trying to sound nonchalant despite blushing profusely. Suga was a master of innuendo and sexy talk; Daichi...was not.

Suga laughed happily, though Daichi suspected it was more at Daichi’s obvious embarrassment than at anything he’d actually said. 

  
“Here.” Suga set a mug of coffee on the nightstand. 

Daichi cracked open an eyelid and looked up at him. “How are you so…up,” he asked groggily, face still mashed into the pillow.

Suga just laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, sipping his own coffee. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Daichi just sighed and shook his head, causing Suga to laugh again. “I feel _great_. You're the one who did all the work.”

Daichi mumbled something unintelligible into the pillow.

“You know,” Suga began, using his thumb to rub small circles on the back of Daichi’s neck. “If it’s still bothering you…you could just…well, I wouldn’t mind, like…a pet name or something.”

Daichi opened his eye, not really sure when he’d closed it again. “A pet name?” he repeated stupidly. It was too early and whatever Suga’s hand was doing to his neck felt too good for his brain to actually function. “Like what?”

“Whatever,” Suga said evasively. 

“What, like…” Daichi racked his foggy brain. “Baby?” 

“Hmm,” Suga considered. He set his mug on the nightstand next to the one Daichi still hadn’t touched. “Kinda generic. I think we can do better.”

“Give me some examples.”

“Sugarpuff?”

Daichi snorted. “I—no.”

“Sweetiepie?”

“Can you really picture me saying that?” Daichi asked, rolling over onto his back now that he was a little more awake.

“Beefcake? No, that’s a better name for you.”

“No thanks.”

“Honeylump?” Suga pretended to think, now toying idly with Daichi’s fingers.

“You’re just making shit up now.”

Suga ignored that. “Loveykins?”

Daichi pulled him down until Suga’s head rested on his chest. Their coffee would have to wait. 

“Sweetcheeks?” Suga asked with comical enthusiasm.

“You’re the one who suggested it, take it seriously,” Daichi groused with absolutely no force, focusing instead on carding his fingers through Suga’s hair. 

“Well you’re no help! What do you think suits me?” Suga looked up at him, eyes way too sultry for this early in the morning. He lifted his chin almost imperceptibly, wordlessly baiting for a kiss.

“Lucifer,” Daichi said flatly. 

For a moment, Suga just blinked at him in surprise. Then they both burst out laughing.

“I suppose…that’s fair,” Suga admitted with a smile. “If that’s the best you can come up with.”

“I can do better. What do you think of…” Daichi kissed the beauty mark underneath Suga’s eye. He wondered if Suga ever got tired of him kissing there, but he couldn’t resist it for some reason. “…Perfect?” 

Against his chest, Suga went completely still. Daichi kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled back just enough to be able to look him in the eye. “Wait. I’ve got it. How about…”

Suga looked up at him expectantly.

“...Husband?”

***  
Totally Unnecessary Epilogue

  
**Kuroo** : So I asked Kenma  
**Kuroo** : Why he doesn’t ever use my name  
**Kuroo** : Are you listening?!?!?!?  
**Kuroo** : I can see you’ve read my messages

 **You** : is there a point to your story

 **Kuroo** : Fine  
**Kuroo** : I thought we were buddies  
**Kuroo** : Boyfriend buddies

 **You** : dear god no

 **Kuroo** : You wound me  
**Kuroo** : Partners in crime?

 **You** : I’m a cop

 **Kuroo** : Amigos?  
**Kuroo** : Pals?  
**Kuroo** : Text-friends?  
**Kuroo** : Volleyball captain cousins?  
**Kuroo** : Slightly-more-than-acquaintances?

 **You** : you could’ve finished your story by now

 **Kuroo** : I wanted to build up the suspense  
**Kuroo** : Did it work

 **You** : no

 **Kuroo** : Anyway~  
**Kuroo** : He scrunched up his face  
**Kuroo** : It should be ugly but it’s cute as hell  
**Kuroo** : It’s really not fair that he’s so cute

 **You** : the point

 **Kuroo** : Patience, Sawamura  
**Kuroo** : He said “But Kuro is Kuro”  
**Kuroo** : ISNT THAT ADORABLE

 **You** : yes

 **Kuroo** : I can’t tell if you’re serious or sarcastic

 **You** : both. Glad your mystery is solved. Congratulations.

 **Kuroo** : But then!  
**Kuroo** : ~dun dun dun~  
**Kuroo** : He got kinda scrunchy again  
**Kuroo** : and said  
**Kuroo** : “Besides. Tetsurou is too long and annoying.”

 **You** : ...  
**You** : seriously? That wasn’t just some elaborate joke you wasted my time with?

 **Kuroo** : Nope  
**Kuroo** : Totally happened  
**Kuroo** : So  
**Kuroo** : I need your help

 **You** : ?

 **Kuroo** : Picking out a new single-syllable first name

**Author's Note:**

> I was happy with this until I wasn't...isn't that how it always goes? I always feel like I do Suga a bit dirty by making him more emotional than I think he'd actually be but anyway, here it is. And apparently I have only two settings for this pair (a) tangled up on the couch; b) tangled up in bed) and can't write them in any other, more interesting way.


End file.
